Remind Me
by Grand Chariot
Summary: Companion fic to Close Enough. Another way for the chapter "Sleepless Night" to have gone. Friendship and Flashbacks. Warm and Fluffy.


**Disclaimer: Me no own digimon. Me sad.**

 **Takeru's POV**

Ken's apartment was harder to find that I expected. He lives in an isolated apartment complex on the outskirts of Odaiba. I wandering around this area for a while till I heard a familiar voice. "Takeru, here." I turned towards the voice and met with a face full of hair. Fun. Davis smells sweet, must be his boyfriend. "I'm glad you're happy to see me Davis but I need to talk with you about something serious." His eyes lost its mirth and turned serious. Mood swings, huh? "Come in. Ken went out to buy something to eat."

The apartment was very clean and organized. I felt very uncomfortable because I didn't want to mess it up. I sat on the couch with Davis next to me. "I know." I was hoping that he knew what I was talking about because I wasn't ready to explain things to him. He nodded slowly. "Do you know what I'm talking about?" Davis looked hesitant. Is there more that I don't know? "How much has she told you?" he asked nervously. "Enough to make me go crazy." His face was emotionless. This was rare for Davis. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He said before resting his head against my shoulder and giving me a sideways hug. This wasn't painful but rather more comforting.

"Davis, I'm not angry at you. Hell, I'm not angry at all. I just need to talk to you about something that I couldn't with Kari. You see, when Kari told me about all this, I started to remember bits and pieces of what happened. Some things don't **fit**. I don't think she's lying to me but she forgot something. Someone." Davis tensed up against me and let go of me to sit properly. The door creaked open and Ken entered. His thin eyebrows shot up and took a step back. Davis giggled.

"Hello Ken, I just need to talk to Davis. Can you give us some privacy, please?" Ken placed the bags in the kitchen. "Do you want me out the door or in my room?" he asked with a smirk. "I want you tied up in the bedroom." Davis exclaimed making the both of them turned beet red. I chuckled. "Can you stay in the bedroom? I won't be here long." Ken nodded and started to leave. "Sure thing, 'Keru." Both of us froze. 'Keru. Ken just called me 'Keru. "Takeru." He repeated and ran to the room. I turned to Davis who was looking a little less red in the face and paler. "Did you hear him? He called me. He called me 'Keru. How did?" Davis took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Relax, Takeru. One problem at a time."

"Right. So there's this person that I can remember. He was there all the time I hung out with Kari. Well, almost. He was there when I left. I didn't just leave Kari, I left both of them. The only thing I have of him is this." I produce the whistle from under my shirt. Davis' eyes widened. "But Kari told me that-" he looked dumbfounded. "Yeah, she told me the same thing but look at it carefully." I said before removing it and placing it in Davis' hands. He looks at it closely. He doesn't see it. Baka. "Look here." I said and pointed at the inscription I spent the entire subway ride over looking at. "KnTxK 4ever" He reads out loud. He gulps.

He knows something. "Davis? Is there something you want to tell me?" I ask him. He sweatdropped. It's actually a laughable situation if I wasn't trying to get something out of him. "Won't you tell me?" I ask sweetly. He's turning a little red in the face now. Good. I shift away from him. "Why won't you tell me? Not even after I told you everything?" He looks ready to burst. "I can't tell you Takeru. I'm sorry, really sorry but I promised Ken that I…" he shut up. Ken? Looks like both problems are linked. Davis runs out the front door. I get up and go to the bedroom I saw Ken disappear into.

"Explain yourself, Ken." I say as I open the door. I can't quite see his face but he doesn't seem like he heard me. He's lying on the bed, curled up. "Umm, Ken? Are you okay?" I don't know what to do. He twitches visibly. Didn't Davis tell me this guy is a genius? What is bothering him? Should I call Davis? He left. "'Keru, look at me." I heard a soft voice say. He's sitting up now. There are tears streaming down his face. His violet eyes were shimmering with unshed tears. His dark blue hair is sticking to his neck with sweat. His skin is similar to mine but whiter. "I'm looking, what am I supposed to see?" He sighed and got up from his bed and walked over to me so we were face to face. "Don't hit me." He whispered before he hugged me tightly, nuzzling his face into my neck. What is he doing? He knows about Kari and that he is dating my best friend. Oh shit, am I betraying Davis? I finally get a grip and push him off.

"What do you think you're doing?" I glare at him. "You're just the same. You were probably thinking about Kari and Dais." What the hell? Is he psychic or something? Ken. K. "Look, I don't know what your deal is but you need to tell me something." I pulled out my whistle and he gasped. "You still…. Did Kari tell you?" he asked. I ignored his question. "Is this you?" He nods. That bastard Davis. He knew. He knew what was going to happen and didn't even warn me. I'm going to get him for this later. Wait Kari didn't tell me about him. "Who are you?" I ask him. He smiles.

" _Hi, I'm Takeru. What's your name?" The young child in front of Takeru lifted his head up and he looked very confused. "Hello, I'm Ken. Why are you talking to me? Why aren't you playing with everyone else?" Takeru smiled. "Why do you think, silly? I want to be friends." The young Ken smiled a shy grin. "I'm happy to be your friend, Takeru."_

" _Ken, meet my new friend. Her name is Kari. She's Matt's best friend's sister." Takeru pointed at the slightly taller brunette. "Nice to meet you, Ken." Ken was eyeing her carefully as he shook her hand. "Do you want to play soccer, Ken?" Kari asked. Ken's face lit up. "But I don't_ _ **like**_ _soccer. Let's play something else." Takeru whined. "If you don't want to play with us, me and Kari will play alone, you can watch." Ken said before he took Kari's hand and ran to the sports room. Takeru stood there for a while before following them._

" _Ken, how come we can't come to your house?" Kari asked innocently. "It's because Ken's mom is scary. Right, Ken?" Takeru replied. Ken whacked him on the back of the head. "Don't call Mama scary. She just doesn't like guests. But I can't come to you guys' houses because Mama gets scared." Ken said sadly. "I know. We can come to your house to 'study' and then we can play. Deal?" Kari suddenly said. "Yeah!" Ken said excitedly._

" _Kari, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Ken asked. "I want to become a teacher. No, a scientist. I saw something on TV where they make so many things." Kari replied. "I want to grow up and get married." Takeru said absentmindedly. "Oh yeah? To whom?" Ken asked with a smirk. "I don't know. Maybe I'll just marry Kari if I can't find anyone else." Takeru replied nonchalantly. Kari hit him. "What, I'm not good enough for you?" Kari said and she stormed off to the class. Takeru got up but Ken pulled him back down. "Let me talk to her. She's mad at you, not me." He smiled and ran behind the girl._

That's it. I know it's him. The guy in my head has a face. It's Ken. "It really is you, isn't it?" He nods. "Your hair is longer." He nods. Why isn't he talking? He's just standing there with a stupid smile. I realized I was doing the same thing. "Want to catch up?" he asks. I offer my hand dramatically. I remember him. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you." He giggles and takes my hand. "Never mind that, I was only crying for about 3 hours." We laugh. We have the same dry, dark sense of humor. I let go of his hand and turn to open the front door.

"Why did you leave Kari?" I ask on the way. "My parents sent me to boarding school." He replied guiltily. I shook my head. "It wasn't your fault Ken. It was out of your control. Speaking of which, you don't still have… um any feelings for me, do you?" he laughed. He laughed hard. I was standing there like an idiot with a doctor laughing his butt off on the pavement. He stood up and wiped the tears out of his eyes. "Only as a friend." He replies. "Ken, why did you laugh so hard?" He looked at me skeptically. "Well, obviously you haven't gotten all of your memories back. In fact the pre-frontal cortex of the brain is the most sensitive and it takes a while for it to get used to-" I slapped my hand against his mouth. "I get it, doctor. Care to remind me of this super funny incident?"

 **Okay, I hope that I have written that properly but I highly doubt it. Once again, the flashbacks aren't the best but there's nothing I can do about it. Except improve them. If you're reading this without reading my other story, Close Enough, then this will make no sense as it is an alternative to the 16** **th** **chapter. Review if you enjoyed.**


End file.
